bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Flair Darling
' Flair Darling' (z j.ang. flair - spryt, darling - ukochany/a "ukochany spryt") , OC użytkowniczki Rochi'Octaviji, zajęcie: Pisanie tekstów, malowanie i rysowanie. Powstanie 'Sesymphony' Kiedy Rochi była może....10-letnim smarkaczem, postanowiła stworzyć swoją pierwszą ponyfikację. Była pegazorożcem, bądź alikornem, jak kto woli (miała i róg, i skrzydła), była właścicielką długich, falowanych fioletowych włosów, a jej znaczek to były dwie malutkie, czarne nutki ustawione symetrycznie wobec siebie i połączone pięciolinią. Jeśli twórczyni dobrze pamięta, nazywała się Sesymphony (od symfonii), charakter pierwszej ponysony był... dość odbiegający od charakteru twórczyni (była bardziej... stuknięta?), z początku Rochi myślała, że to jest to, idealny pomysł, aczkolwiek po jakimś czasie (tj.po 2 latach) różowo-fioletowy kucyk co umiał śpiewać (ta... raczej ponyfikacja to nie była..) kompletnie odbiegająca od twórczyni to pomysł raczej... niezbyt udany. 'Lime Lemonade' Druga próba stworzenia ponysony - była już bardziej podobna do twórczyni, niż wspomniana wyżej Sesymphony. Kolorami przypominała Flair, aczkolwiek była bardziej jaśniejsza, nie miała okularów, a jej włosy były bardziej proste. Jak się można domyśleć, jej znaczek to była szklanka z lemoniadą (na ten genialny pomysł jak i na kolory kucyka, Rochi wpadła grając w gierkę o tworzeniu kucyków na oficjalnej stronie MLP) charakter także był bardzo podobny do osobowości twórczyni, miała jednak inne zainteresowania niż autorka oraz była kucykiem ziemskim. 'Flair Darling' Flair powstała dzięki pewnej użytkowniczce Brony wiki, zaproponowała jej ona na czacie stworzenie ponysony - tak na serio, z historią, a nie jak dotąd tylko z rysunkami. Rochi się zgodziła, pogrzebała więc w swoim życiu, zlepiła to z wyglądem Lime Lemonade oraz dodała okulary, gdyż sama je posiada. Autorka z czasem zaczęła zastanawiać się nad zmianą koloru sierści Flair, w sumie nie miała i do dziś nie ma zielonego ha ha, zielonego pojęcia, czemu sierść jej ponysony była w soczystym odcieniu limonki (zwłaszcza, że jej ulubione kolory to pastelowy błękit oraz biel), a także czemu posiadała pomarańczowo obrazowe ombre. Tak więc, kucyk przypominała ją z wyglądu jedynie tak...5/20, dzięki kolorowi tęczówek, włosów (bez ombre) oraz okularom, choć autorka posiada inny zupełnie inny kształt oprawek, prostokątne źle wyglądały na kucyku, stąd ten okrągły, prawie że jak u Harry'ego Potter'a, kształt oprawek. 'Flair Darling 2.0' Flair, której sierść ma delikatny odcień tzw. "Baby blue", oraz nieco ciemniejszy kolor oczu. Czemu kolor sierści Flair został zmnieniony?...najprawdopodobniej dlatego iż pastelowe odcienie niebieskiego to ulubione kolory autorki, z tego co wypatrzyła po fandomie i nie tylko, istniało duużo OC z designem kolorystycznie podobnym do Darling, a Rochi zwyczajnie to troszkę gryzło. Autorka miała małą " bitwę" ze sobą, czy zmieniać kolor sierści, by Flair jeszcze bardziej się jej podobała czy nie - z uwagi na dosyć dużą ilość artów oraz artów od innych osób, ostatecznie jednak Flair zyskała mały recolor, sierści z zielonkawego na jaśniejszy baby blue, oraz oczu na ciemniejszą zieleń. Po "starej" Flair, została rasa pegaza, znaczek oraz kształt oczu i włosów - jedynie ombre zostało usunięte, a czarne kokardy zastąpione białymi, na cześć drugiego ulubionego koloru Rochi. 'Flair - rewolucja Znaczka' Jak powszechnie wiadomo wśród Bronies i Pegasisters, znaczki kucyków w dużej mierze mają charakter symboliczny. Rochi zmieniła znaczek Flair tak, by bardziej oddawał zainteresowania autorki - połączenie muzyki ze sztuka plastyczną. Kwiaty, znajdujące się na znaczku też nie zostały dobrane przypadkowo...w dużej mierze, dzięki oglądaniu obrazów kwiatów, na szkolnej wystawie Rochi zrozumiała co tak naprawdę chciałaby robić w życiu. 'Śāntikō ēka anīsa' Jakiś niedawny czas temu, Rochi pojęła że z Flair...nie czuje na tyle silnej więzi by nazywać ją swoją pełnokrwistą ponysoną i w sumie gdyby była kucykiem nie chciałaby być z Flair utożsamiana. Rochi postanowiła więc "sponyfikować" siebie w tej "lepszej" wersji (taka, jaką chciałaby być, czego brakuje jej w życiu) i tak powstała Oasis. Flair obecnie jest jedynie OC Rochi, tą tuż zaraz po Oazie, a autorka popiera "udziwnione" ponysony gdyż uważa że to sprawa twórcy z czym lub kim się utożsamia a jeśli komuś się to nie podoba to trudno. Ważne że autor czuje silną więź z postacią która jest jego "awatarem". Rodzina *'Przybrana' 'Cook Cake' (matka) Jednorożec (Z ang. Cook - gotować, Cake - ciasto "Gotować ciasto") Relacje klaczy z jej matką bywają skomplikowane. Zależy od ich nastrojów, Flair odziedziczyła po niej dość wybuchowy charakter, pomimo nie okazywania sobie jakichkolwiek uczuć, na pewno w pewien wyjątkowy sposób się kochają. Znaczek Cook Cake to biała czapka kucharska, symbolizuje ona jej talent do gotowania posiłków oraz dominację w grupie. 'Virtual Car' (ojczym) Jednorożec (Z ang. virtual - wirtualny, Car - auto "wirtualne auto") Drugi mąż Cook Cake, a zarazem ojczym Flair i Poison, ma dwójkę swoich dzieci, którzy nie mieszkają z bliskimi klaczki (Flair ich nie znosi) zapalony miłośnik gier RPG, wojska, a w szczególności czołgów oraz aut. Pracuje jako "złota rączka" mechanik. Również jak w przypadku swojej matki - relacje z nim zależą od nastroju Flair. We wczesnym źrebieństwie stracił dwójkę rodzeństwa oraz matkę. Zmarł jakiś czas temu. 'Poison Angel '( siostra) Jednorożec (Z ang. Poison - trujący, Angel - anioł "Trujący anioł") Jedyna rodzona siostra Flair, której w większości przypadków klacz nie znosi. Denerwuje ją w Poison jej brak poszanowania dla jej pracy, typowe młodzieńcze zachowania i zwykłe olewanie ważnych dla pegazicy spraw. Jej znaczek to czarna różdżka z zielonym refleksem 'Grey Feather' (przyszywany dziadek) Jednorożec (Z ang. Grey - szary, Feather - pióro "Szare pióro") Ojciec Virtual Car'a, oraz jego zmarłego rodzeństwa. Zięć Cook Cake, a zarazem przyszywany dziadek Flair i Poison. To stanowczy ogier w podeszłym wieku, z wykształcenia buduje, jest inżynierem. Kilkanaście lat temu, po śmierci żony, założył fundację, która pomaga źrebakom odnaleźć ich cele w życiu. Flair za nim nie przepada, uważa, że jest za bardzo chwalony, po za tym często stawiają jej go za wzór, czego nienawidzi. Jego znaczek to zwykłe, szare pióro na planach technicznych. *'Biologiczna' Astraea Manor i Lord Solaris. Wygląd Flair ma długą blond grzywę, którą spina w kucyk. Również jej ogon jest spięty, zarówno fryzura jak i ogon przeważnie ozdobione są białymi kokardami. Oczy Flair mają głęboką zieloną barwę. Jej źrenice bardzo odbijają światło. Jako pegaz Flair ma skrzydła w kolorze takim jak jej sierść, czyli jaśniejszym odcieniu "Baby blue". Na pyszczku Flair widać duże, okrągłe okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Przeważnie nosi na szyi "opaskę" z białą muszką lub prostą, białą koszulę. 'Kryształowa' Kryształowa wersja Flair nie różni się zbyt od tej "normalnej", ciało klaczy wykonane jest z kryształów, ma jaśniejsze ubarwienie niż normalnie. Włosy również ma jaśniejsze i kryształowe, są one bardziej puszyste i wyżej położone, spina je biała gumka do włosów, nie ma na nich charakterystycznej kokardki. Na szyi Flair widnieje muszka, tyle, że zarówno ona jak i okulary klaczy zmieniły fakturę na kryształową, przebłyski w oczach Flair stały się wielokątne. Ogon Flair także stał się kryształowy, na nim również znajduje się ozdoba - kryształowa, biała kokardka. 'Equestria Girls' Ludzka wersja Flair mierzy jakiś metr siedemdziesiąt pięć z hakiem, posiada dość szerokie ramiona, odstające uszy, pulchniutki nos oraz ciemno zielone oczy (z czerwonymi obwódkami wokół źrenic, spowodowane jest to wadą wzroku), dziewczyna ma naturalnie koralowe usta, jej blond brwi prawie nie widać. Włosy Darling często wymykają jej się spod kontroli (dlatego nosi szczotkę ze sobą), same "układają" się stercząc na wszystkie strony świata, palce Flair są powyginane, a pastelowo niebieska, zabarwiona beżem skóra (zwłaszcza na dłoniach) sprawia wrażenie zmęczonej. Posiada identyczne okulary jak jej kucykowy odpowiednik. Historia Flair przyszła na świat ciepłego lipcowego popołudnia w miasteczku zamieszkałym przez pegazy. Już od początku było wiadome, że będzie bardzo różnić się od innych klaczy. Niezwykle szybko zaczęła mówić, czytać i pisać. W kwestii innych zdolności Flair nie miała takiego szczęścia. Do Canterlot Flair przeprowadziła się w wieku niecałych 8 lat, by zacząć studia w kierunku astronomicznym na uniwersytecie jako najmłodsza uczennica. Równie szybko zdobyła szacunek i zaufanie nauczycieli oraz innych uczniów. 'Dzieciństwo' Flair jako dziecko nie zawsze była akceptowana przez inne kucyki, miała zupełnie inne zainteresowania i podejście do życia niż jej rówieśnicy. Flair nie była tym zdruzgotana, zawsze była typem samotnika. Potrafiła godzinami opowiadać o tym, co ją dręczy i niepokoi. Była całkowicie zależna od innych, gdyż wolno opanowuje niektóre zdolności, do dziś nie potrafi zawiązać sznurówki czy jeździć na wrotkach. 'Dorastanie' Flair nadal była zależna od starszych kucyków. Już chętniej wychodziła na dwór, jednak nadal była zamknięta w swoim świecie, do którego dopuszcza tylko zaufane kucyki. Flair stała się bardziej towarzyska, co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jest troszkę sceptyczna do nowo poznanych osób. Zaczęła rozwijać swoje zdolności między innymi: rysowanie. Podczas ogromnych psychicznych zmian towarzyszących dorastaniu, Flair stała się bardziej ironiczna i łasa na komplementy. Czasem kpi ze wszystkiego wokół i wyraża się na temat dziedzin, o których nie ma bladego pojęcia. Flair lubi swój charakterek, niestety nie podoba jej się zbytnio jej wygląd. Czasem zastanawia się, czy rzeczywiście jest spokrewniona ze swoją rodziną, gdyż stanowi w niej anomalię zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i charakteru. 'Dorosłość' Flair nadal została wierna swoim przekonaniom i broni ich żelaznym kopytem. Klaczka nadal jest małym "forever alone", praktycznie nie ma znajomych, a jeśli już to widuje ich bardzo rzadko. Pegazica zaczęła doszlifowywać swoje zainteresowania, wróciła do pasji z dzieciństwa mianowicie malowania. W środku zawsze czuła i czuje się dzieckiem, nie dopuszcza do siebie nowych sytuacji i zdarzeń. Equestria Girls 'Dzieciństwo' Flair przyszła na świat w rodzinie, dość przeciętnej, wręcz nudnej dla innych. Nie towarzyszyły jej żadne braki, była wręcz rozpieszczana. Odkąd klacz pamięta, nie lubiła wtapiać się w rodzinny tłum, zaskakiwała innych swoją czasem celową odmiennością, wybierała dla siebie zajęcia, jakich żaden członek jej rodziny by nie wybrał (min. Astronomia, malarstwo) chciała się wyróżnić, być jedyną i niepowtarzalną i często, nawet bardzo często, jej się udawało. Dzieciństwo Flair spędziła samotnie, uparcie twierdziła, że nie potrzebuje przyjaciół, że inni ją tylko ograniczają. Pozostawała więc zamknięta w swoim własnym świecie, gdzie pegazicy było najlepiej, nie szukała przyjaźni. Ceniła sobie samotność, zaczęła rozwijać swoje zainteresowania bardziej i szybko zyskała łatkę rodzinnej czarnej owcy, która być może wie wszystko o wszystkim. 'Szkoła podstawowa' Flair nadal nie szukała przyjaciół, wolała w pełni poddać się swoim pasjom. Celowo odpychała od siebie innych, z obawy, że ktoś może ją zranić, jak miało to miejsce w przeszłości. Nie robiła sobie wrogów, choć była przez nauczycieli traktowana o wiele lepiej niż inni uczniowie, co z pewnością innych irytowało. Flair dumnie chodziła z nosem do góry, w złudzeniu, że jest bardziej wyjątkowa niż inni, ale bez przesady. Wynikało to z przypadłości do zamykania się w swoim, wyimaginowanym świecie. 'Liceum' Flair zaczęła wychodzić ze swojego idealnego świata, można rzec, że wraz z wiekiem dorastania, jej "maska" różowego, cudownego świata wypełnionego tęczami opadła niemal że na dobre. Zaczęła dostrzegać, że na świecie dzieją się złe rzeczy, których ona, chociażby nie wie jak się denerwowała i przeklinała, nie zmieni. To ją dobija. Znalazła nawet przyjaciółkę - Pixel Heart, choć do końca nie wie, czy Pixel traktuje ją jako BFF czy raczej jako znajomą, bo Flair naprawdę zaangażowała się w tą znajomość. Ujawniła się w dziewczynie skłonność do sarkazmu i cięty język - nie podaruje żadnej niesprawiedliwości, zaczęła też zmieniać swoje pasje i je bardziej rozwijać, kiedyś latami trzymała się jednej, teraz ma kilkanaście na raz. Została prymuską klasy - ma w niej najwyższą średnią, i zaczęła bardziej patrzeć na opinie innych. Osobowość 'Chwalipięta' Flair jest straszną samochwałą - uwielbia popisywać się swoimi zdolnościami, spostrzeżeniami i zainteresowaniami oraz posiadanymi rzeczami, bardzo często nawiązuje w rozmowach do swoich poczynań, ale nie jest snobką i nie mówi o sobie cały czas. 'Życie wrażeniami' Flair w swoim życiu kieruje się dewizą "Było minęło, chyba że chcesz zapamiętać". Swoje wrażenia, które zbiera w ciągu dnia "kolekcjonuje" w formie krótkich notatek lub rysunków. Kiedy najdzie ja ochota na wspominki, wystarczy że wyciągnie zeszyt. 'Ocenianie sytuacji' Flair cechuje zdolność właściwej oceny sytuacji. Wie, kiedy się z czegoś wycofać, a kiedy walczyć o swoje. 'Cięty język' Flair ma tzw "cięty język", często ironizuje i zawsze wyraża swoje opinie. Niestety nie ma wyczucia, kiedy poglądy należy zachować dla siebie. Pegazica nazywa siebie "niekrytą krytyczką", mówi jak jest i traktuje tę cechę jako swój duży plus. 'Nieprzeciętna inteligencja' Flair jest bardzo inteligentną i żądną wiedzy klaczą, kocha dawać rady i poprawiać innych. Niektórzy chodzą do niej po oparcie, gdyż Flair zawsze wyraża swoje czasem niepochlebne opinie. 'Przebiegłość i manipulacja' Flair to także nieco przebiegła manipulantka, wie jak wykorzystać czyjeś słabości, by inni jej zaufali. Nigdy jednak nie wykorzystuje ich do zrobienia komuś krzywdy. 'Częsty brak opanowania' Flair zdecydowanie nie należy do osób o spokojnej osobowości i nie jest " oazą spokoju", bardzo szybko wpada w gniew i traci wtedy kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem, zdarza jej się wtedy robić głupstwa, aczkolwiek kiedy dotrze do niej co zrobiła, przeprasza i stara się więcej takich rzeczy nie czynić. 'Sceptyczność' Pegazica jest bardzo sceptyczną osobą, zarówno przy poznawaniu osób jak i przy wyborze obiadu. Wszędzie widzi jakieś drugie dno, to cecha trochę pozytywna i trochę negatywna. 'Wrażliwość' Flair rozczula się, kiedy widzi małe zwierzaki. Pegazica potrafi też rozpłakać się na wzruszających dla niej filmach. 'Obrzydzenie do sportu i wysiłku fizycznego' Powszechnie wiadomo, że Flair nienawidzi wszelkiego rodzaju sportów, a zwłaszcza piłki nożnej. Pegazica wybucha złością, kiedy ktoś namawia ją do jakiejś sportowej dyscypliny. Flair nie rozumie też, czemu wszyscy tak się ekscytują zdobytym golem i piłką jako taką. 'Łasa na komplementy' Flair po prostu kocha słyszeć różne komplementy na swój temat. Nawet takie drobne typu "ładne okulary" to podbudowuje jej chęci do działania. Kiedy klacz nie ma motywacji, nic nie jest w stanie zrobić. Natomiast kiedy widzi, że jej praca nie przynosi efektów, klacz nie angażuje się dalej w działalność. Przysłowiowo mówiąc nie wykonuje "syzyfowych prac". 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Flair to prawdziwa miłośniczka zbieractwa kolekcjonerskiego. Mimo, iż z biegiem czasu jej obiekty pożądania się zmieniają, od najmłodszych lat zbierała różne rzeczy. Od karteczek po książki czy kubki. 'Używanie terminów naukowych' Flair uwielbia dowodzić swojej inteligencji, używając czasem trudnych do zrozumienia przez inne kucyki terminów naukowych. Kiedy klacz zauważy, że kucyk z którym rozmawia nic nie rozumie, wewnątrz pęka z dumy. 'Pamięć do melodii' Kiedy Flair usłyszy jakąś piosenkę, potrafi godzinami ją nucić. Czasem jej wyczucie rytmu jest bardzo przydatne. 'Lekka aspołeczność' Od wczesnego źrebięcia Flair najlepiej czuła się w swoim towarzystwie i uważała, że nie potrzebuje przyjaciół. Preferuję pracę solo, bardzo ciężko przychodzi jej praca w grupie. Pomimo upływu lat i znacznej poprawy w relacjach z innymi, klaczka nadal trzyma innych na dystans, nie jest łatwowierna i nie wszystkich do siebie dopuszcza. 'Fotograficzna pamięć' Pegazica posiada pamięć fotograficzną, idealnie zapamiętuje każdy moment, do dziś pamięta także wiele zdarzeń i sytuacji sprzed lat. Najlepiej klacz zapamiętuje kolory. 'Zazdrość' Darling jest niesamowicie zazdrosną osobą. Właściwie o wszystko - o przyjaciół, o rzeczy należące do niej na innych osobach kończąc. Wystarczy że klacz tylko poczuje się zagrożona a już zmienia swoje oblicze o niemal 180 stopni. Uwielbia wyrażać krytykę, ale sama bardzo źle ją znosi a swoją złość i smutek maskuje miną zołzowatej jędzy. 'Lenistwo' Klacz to straszny śpioch, z tymże czasem potrafi nie spać całą noc i być świeża jak skowronek,by następnie przespać pół dnia. Flair uważa ze jest leniwa i nigdy nie maani sił ani chęci by za coś się zabrać, a jeśli już podejmie się pracy, to musi być naprawdę znudzona. 'Obżarstwo' Flair kocha jeść. Gdyby mogła, robiłaby to cały czas. Jest wielką fanką dobrej kuchni, zwłaszcza tej "światowej". Wśród swoich ulubionych dań klacz wymienia głównie dania kuchni włoskiej oraz desery na bazie czekolady, karmelu oraz tofii. Flair uwielbia także herbatę. Umiejętności 'Astronomia' Flair kocha patrzeć w gwiazdy i spisywać ich aktualne położenie. Tym tematem Flair interesuje się od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Po cichu marzy o tym, by na urodziny ktoś sprezentował jej teleskop. 'Psucie' Flair potrafi zepsuć właściwie wszystko - od okularów przez regały po deskorolki, czy programy komputerowe, a nawet humor innych kucyków czy nerwy. 'Znajomość miast i języków obcych' Flair potrafi odnaleźć się w każdym mieście. Bardzo łatwo uczy się też zwyczajów i panujących w regionach języków. 'Planowanie' Każdy dzień Flair jest dokładnie przez nią zaplanowany. Klacz miała tyle rzeczy, spotkań i spraw do załatwienia, że musiała kupić sobie notes połączony z kalendarzem. W krótkim czasie stała się mistrzynią w planowaniu i organizacji. 'Odporność na choroby' Flair może poszczycić wspaniałą odpornością. Kiedy wszyscy inni wokół są chorzy, ona jest zupełnie zdrowa i nic jej nie dolega. 'Malarstwo i rysunek' Odkąd klacz pamięta, kochała malować oraz interpretować obrazy i zagłębiać się w różne techniki malarskie. Do dziś to uwielbia, ale porzuciła marzenia o zostaniu malarką. Głównie dlatego że uważa siebie za niegodną miana artystki. 'Pisanie piosenek' Flair cóż, zapewne wygląda na osobę, która jest związana ściśle z naukami ścisłymi, jednakże nie do końca jest to prawda. Pegazicy o wiele bliższe sercu jest pisanie tekstów piosenek, czy wierszy, niż matematyka czy zasady dynamiki. Choć wolałaby być umysłem ścisłym, niż humanistycznym, jest świadoma faktu, że choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo by się starała, nie zmieni tego kim jest. Kiedy wykonuje tą czynność, odczuwa swego rodzaju... satysfakcje, lekkość, czerpie z tego zajęcia czyste szczęście, czuje się doceniana oraz ważna, nawet jeśli wie, że musi jeszcze poćwiczyć, czuje, że mogłaby to robić po kres swoich dni. 'Śpiew' Swego czasu Flair śpiewała w szkolnym chórze, lecz ku jej rozczarowaniu - nigdy nie otrzymała solówki. Pegazica najlepiej czuje się w piosenkach o klimacie Pop/Jazz. Skoczne beaty, melodyjne tony głosów czy teksty opowiadające o uczuciach - oto, co Flair najbardziej kocha. Relacje 'Z Amore Melody' Flair zaprzyjaźniła się z Avanti w dość specyficznych okolicznościach. Otóż poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym, poświęconym jednej z ulubionych kreskówek jednorożki. Jako, iż Flair była nowo upieczoną użytkowniczką, Avant postanowiła jej pomóc we wszystkim. Okazało się, że obie klacze mają bardzo podobne charaktery i pasje. Zostały wiernymi przyjaciółkami, a po roku internetowej znajomości, z inicjatywy Flair postanowiły spotkać się w kawiarni internetowej nieopodal Muzeum im. Księżniczek Celestii i Luny. Owa sytuacja była dość komiczna. Amity usiadła przy pustym stoliku i otworzyła swojego laptopa. Po chwili, zielona pegazica podfrunęła i zapytała czy mogłaby się dosiąść. Jednorożka dźwięcznym głosem odpowiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego problemu, po czym przez jakieś pół godziny nie zmieniły ze sobą słowa. Jedynie raz po raz spoglądały na siebie kątem oka. Nagle, do Amity przyszła wiadomość, od Flair z zapytaniem gdzie się podziewa. Wtedy, obie spostrzegły, że piszą same do siebie. Avanti i Flair wybuchnęły śmiechem, po czym obie się przedstawiły. Klacze zamknęły swoje elektroniczne urządzenia i przeszły się po uliczkach Canterlotu, dzięki czemu lepiej się poznały. Od tamtego czasu spędzają ze sobą każdą możliwą chwilę. Kiedy Flair dowiedziała się, że między Reportshie, a Avant narodziło się uczucie, nie ukrywała zdziwienia, jednak w głębi duszy była szczęśliwa, że Avanti w końcu poznała swoją prawdziwą miłość. W późniejszym czasie okazało się, że Flair także studiuje w Canterlocie, jednak astronomię. Pegazica wielokrotnie opowiadała Amity o konstelacjach, wszelkiego rodzaju gwiazdach i planetach, na co ta jedynie przytakiwała. Za to jednorożka niestrudzenie męczyła swoją przyjaciółkę swoimi długimi koncertami. 'Z Silence'm Symphony' Poznali się kiedy Flair odwiedzała Manehattan, podobnie jak większość turystów " błąkała się" między miejskimi uliczkami. W czasie. w którym przyleciała, organizowany był "Tydzień muzyki rozrywkowej" na którym pojawić się miało wiele młodych muzycznych talentów jak i rozpoznawalne już osoby. Darling kręciła głową z obrzydzeniem na widok rozemocjonowanych twarzy kucyków, skupiających się w grupkach i robiących maślane oczka do plakatów z podobiznami idoli, czy przechwalających się fryzurami stylizowanymi na gwiazdy estrady. Darling zawsze dziwiło jak łatwo kucyki tracą głowę dla kogoś innego, kogo nawet nie znają, wystarczy, że zaśpiewa jakąś liryczną balladę, a już tłumy rozpływają się z zachwytu. Potrząsnęła głową, wraz z bagażem maszerowała przez miasto, zrezygnowała z podniebnej podróży z uwagi na ciężar bagażu, który na tamtą chwilę przerażał ją o wiele bardziej niż miejskie uliczki Manehattanu. W związku z niezliczoną liczbą fanów oraz głodnych nowych doznań świeżo upieczonych muzyków przybyłych do miasta, miejsca w hotelach były praktycznie wykupione. Darling postanowiła więc przeczekać u swojej dobrej znajomej Insane Lake, by za kilka dni załatwić swoje sprawy i opuścić miasto. Klacze umówione były na godzinę piętnastą, Flair przybyła do miasta jakiś kwadrans po trzynastej, a z uwagi na wyjątkowo wyśmienitą pogodę, wstąpiła do pobliskiej kawiarenki o niedźwięcznej nazwie "Cafe Hoof", kiedyś Picture, siostra Insane wspomniała, że serwują w niej wyśmienitą herbatę, a pegazica wprost przepada za tym napojem. Usiadła przy stoliczku, wyjmując z torby swój zeszycik, nagle poczuła, że absolutnie musi coś napisać, ot taki przypływ twórczej weny. Napisała więc kilka linijek do swojej nowej piosenki, przez kilka już lat komponowania nabrała w tym wprawy, ale... nigdy absolutnie nikomu nie pokazywała swoich tworów, wszystkie lądowały w szufladzie. W pewnym momencie żmudnej pracy, klaczy wypisał się wkład. Rozgoryczona zrobiła kwaśną minę, gdy nagle do stolika dosiadła się druga osoba. Sprawiała wrażenie "zamaskowanej" jakby przed czymś lub przed kimś się ukrywała, Flair nie była w stanie dostrzec nawet, czy kucyk miał już swój znaczek, sądząc po budowie, jej nowym znajomym był ogier mniej więcej w jej wieku, jednorożec. Róg, grzywa oraz ogon były jedynymi fragmentami jakie kucyk miał niezakryte. Jego pyszczek zdobiły ciemne okulary, co przywodziło na myśl jakiegoś tajnego agenta, jednakże Darling dostrzegła morską barwę tęczówek kucyka. Nowy znajomy bez wahania podał pegazicy swój własny długopis, albowiem ewidentnie również miał ochotę popisać, zdradzał to zeszyt, który wraz z jego przybyciem, pojawił się na stoliczku. Pegazica nie wiedziała za bardzo co odpowiedzieć, w końcu podziękowała i wróciła do pisania. Jednorożec spoglądał w notatki Flair, tak by pegazica nic nie zauważyła, ale nie dostrzegł zbyt wiele z zapisków. Kiedy przybyła kelnerka, postawiła zamówienie na stole, okazało się że oboje zamówili to samo - szklankę herbaty Earl Grey. Na ten widok, oboje perliście zanosili się śmiechem. Pegazica przedstawiła się, mając nadzieję, że jej nowy znajomy zrobi to samo, jednakże nic takiego nie nastąpiło, co trochę ją...rozczarowało. Mimo to, podjęła rozmowę. Okazało się, że łączy ich wiele, naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Min. Gust kulinarny, kolorystyczny, lubiane zapachy... znali się dobre dziesięć minut, ale rozmawiali ze sobą niczym najlepsi przyjaciele od źrebieństwa. Dosyć szybko utworzyła się między nimi więź, dobra ciepła relacja. Darling wesoło opowiadała o przeróżnych sytuacjach ze swojego życia, kiedy nagle spojrzała na zegarek...szesnasta trzydzieści! Insane czekała na nią dobre pół godziny...szybko pożegnała jednorożca odbiegając wraz z bagażem, na odchodne rzuciła, że ma nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkają. Jednorożec został sam, póki nie zauważył grupki fotografów kręcących się przy kafejce, nałożył kaptur jeszcze bardziej, i już miał odejść od stolika, kiedy... zauważył, że Flair zostawiła swój zeszyt... bił się chwilę z myślami, ale ciekawość okazała się być zbyt silna. Wziął je, oddalił się do środka lokalu po czym zaczął czytać. Okazało się, że pegazica zostawiła zeszyt wypełniony zapiskami tekstów piosenek. Kucyk, nawet po powrocie do hotelu, nie był w stanie oderwać się od notatek Flair, szczerze chwycił go za serce przekaz jej tekstów. Tymczasem u Insane, Flair zorientowała się, że zgubiła notatki. Rozgoryczona płakała z żalu...włożyła w nie całe swoje serce, czas. Bała się, że coś złego mogło spotkać jej zapiski, a przede wszystkim - że stanie się publicznym obiektem drwin. Minęły może dwa dni, festiwal muzyczny rozpoczął się na dobre. Ulice przepełniały tłumy wielbicieli muzyki pop/dance, odziani w ubrania z podobiznami nawiązującymi do swoich idoli. Ulice, wysprzątane jak nigdy niezliczoną ilość światełek, od których kręciło się w głowie. Pegazica nadal rozpaczała nad utratą swojego zeszytu, jednakże zdecydowanie czuła się już lepiej niż kilka dni temu, przełknęła pierwszą... goryczkę. Mimo tego, nadal siedziała smutno na kanapie u Insane, zajadając lody owocowe i popijając herbatę. Dopóki do pokoju wparowała Picture, nieco chamsko zrzucając pegazicę z kanapy. Oznajmiła, że we trójkę - ona, Insane i Flair bezdyskusyjnie idą dzisiaj na galę zamknięcia. Insane było szczerze obojętne, gdzie spędzi wieczór, zaś początkowo pegazica miała ostro odmówić, lecz uznała, że muzyka jak zawsze może będzie mogła poprawić jej nastrój. Wieczorem, klacze udały się na galę zamknięcia tygodnia muzyki rozrywkowej. Kiedy na scenę weszła grupka młodych piosenkarzy oraz piosenkarek, tłum wył z zachwytu, było widać, że są znani oraz lubiani. Wkrótce przyszła kolej na występ Silence'a, przez cały występ ogiera Flair nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu, dałaby sobie kopyto uciąć, że gdzieś już widziała jego osobę... na żywo. Kiedy gala dobiegła końca, klacze rozeszły się w swoje strony. Insane wróciła do domu chcąc odpocząć, Picture udała się do klubu z grupką nowych znajomych, za to Flair chciała samotnie zwiedzić Manehattan nocą, przed powrotem do Canterlotu. Chciała opuścić budynek, jednakże przy drzwiach frontowych ktoś półgłosem wymówił jej imię. Flair zatrzymała się, po czym odwróciła głowę w kierunku z którego dobiegał głos. W stronę filaru, zza którego pegazica dostrzegła beżowe kopytko zachęcające ją, by podeszła bliżej. Darling, zdziwiła się, żeby nie powiedzieć, przestraszyła. Przełknęła ślinę i zaryzykowała. W tym samym momencie, kiedy zbliżyła się do filaru, światło zgasło. Potknęła się, ktoś pomógł jej wstać, przy upadku strąciła okulary, które upadły na ziemię. Coś rozjaśniło pomieszczenie, był to róg jednorożca który za pomocą magii założył Flair okulary na pyszczek. Darling otworzyła szerzej oczy, magia uwalniana z rogu jednorożca była słaba, ale na tyle rozświetlała mrok, że pegazica mogła dostrzec morskie tęczówki kucyka oraz fragment orzechowej grzywy. - Ty....? - wymamrotała Darling, w ciemnościach widziała beznadziejnie przez co czuła się otępiała i senna. Ogier uśmiechnął się, po czym skinął głową potwierdzając pytanie pegazicy. - Ja... co prawda miałam nadzieję na kolejne spotkanie, ale... nie w takich okolicznościach... - zaśmiała się pegazica, jednorożec również parsknął śmiechem. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad wypowiadanymi słowami wymamrotał: - M-masz śliczny uśmiech... znaczy, ech... mam coś, co chyba jest Twoje ...- plątał się jednorożec, na jego nieszczęście, Flair wszystko usłyszała, a jej pyszczek natychmiast pokrył się rumieńcem, jednorożec wyjął coś z torby, którą miał założoną, był to zielony zeszyt z wygrawerowaną nutką na okładce. - J-ja znalazłem to i...- nie dokończył. Na widok zeszytu Flair wpadła w ekstazę, zaczęła dziękować wszechświatowi za ocalenie notatek, po czym w uniesieniu mocno przytuliła jednorożca, ten oblał się rumieńcem. Odwzajemnił uścisk, obejmując klacz kopytem. - Tak się cieszę, że nikt nie zobaczy tych zapisków...- rzekła Darling. - Bo nikt nie zobaczył? - zmroziła jednorożca wzrokiem. - Wiesz...ja... - zaczął się jąkać jednorożec, oczy Flair momentalnie się rozszerzyły. Odskoczyła od kucyka jak oparzona. - No nie... - płonęła ze wstydu, po czym zaczęła swój monolog. - Czy pan w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z prywatności odnośnie własności intelektualnej?! - Po czym zaczęła zaczęła delikatnie uderzać kopytkami o tors kucyka, co niesamowicie go rozczuliło. - Możesz mówić mi....- zaczął, lecz w tym samym momencie zapalono światło, Flair widząc już w miarę dobrze mogła przyjrzeć się bliżej kucykowi, który przejrzał jej notatki -...Silence Symphony? - przetarła oczy, oto uraczyła lawiną uderzeń kopytkami, piosenkarza, którego jakieś dwie godziny temu nagradzała brawami...z drugiej strony...Hej! Przeglądał jej prywatne zapiski! Klacz nie wiedziała, jak powinna zareagować...więc...popłakała się tak jak zwykle w niezręcznych sytuacjach. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, jedna po drugiej. Silence nigdy nie spotkał się z takowym "przypadkiem", toteż jeszcze bardziej osoba pegazicy go zaintrygowała. Usiadł koło płaczącej Darling, po czym najłagodniej jak potrafił spytał: - Hej... dlaczego płaczesz? Flair uniosła pyszczek tak, że okulary o mało jej nie spadły, o mało. Przytrzymał je kopytkiem Silence. Flair pociągnęła nosem. - Czytając moje teksty to jakbyś....przeczytał mój pamiętnik, każdą myśl, pragnienie - rzekła Flair. Silence zaniemówił. Nie wiedział, że Darling tak mocno podchodzi do tego, co tworzy. Pomyślał chwilę po czym ciepło rzucił: - Piszemy o tym czego nam brakuje... czyżby brakowało Tobie... spaceru w ciszy pośród nocnego pejzażu? - spytał, nawiązując do najnowszego tekstu napisanego przez pegazicę. Flair, czuła że powinna być wściekła i to potwornie, jednak...nie mogła wykrzesać z siebie ani krztyny złości. Resztę wieczoru spędzili wspólnie. Podziwiając plenery Manehattanu, towarzyszyło im światło rzucane przez latarnie, głębokie tony bezchmurnego nieba oraz delikatny wiatr. Nawet nie spostrzegli się, jak zaczęli bardzo blisko siebie iść... -Może... zechciałabyś... napisać coś dla mnie? - spytał Silence w pewnym momencie. Flair znów nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć. - A-ale.. .piosenkę? - zdołała wymamrotać, niebieski jednorożec zaśmiał się serdecznie. - Nie, scenariusz! Darling przybrała skwaszoną minę, lecz po chwili się roześmiała, zgodziła się, lecz ostrzegła: - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że może to być...dziwne, rymowane, niespotykane? - Zaryzykuję - odrzekł rozbawiony jednorożec, Flair znów się uśmiechnęła. Z nadejściem świtu każde rozeszło się w swoją stronę, ale zachowali kontakt i to nie okazjonalny. 'Z Warfire' Pewnego pięknego dnia Flair wybrała się do Canterlockich ogrodów pałacowych. Spacerowała wśród kolorowych kwiatów i fantazyjnie przyciętych krzaków, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś niesamowitego i nowego, gdy nagle usłyszała dziwny, głośny zgrzyt. Ten dźwięk przeraził ją, toteż Flair wzniosła się ku niebu, aby w wypadku zagrożenia szybciej dotrzeć do domu. Gdy jednak znalazła się w powietrzu, spostrzegła, iż nieopodal Equestrianskiej stolicy znajduje się dziwne, dymiące pole. Flair jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała takiego zjawiska, więc była prawie pewna, że za owym dymem ukrywa się kucyk o niecnych zamiarach. Postanowiła sprawdzić co ukrywa się przed jej wzrokiem, toteż poleciała w kierunku unoszących się oparów Kiedy była już całkiem blisko, zatrzymała się. Wiedziała, że niektóre dymiące gazy są bardzo trujące, więc na wszelki wypadek założyła maseczkę ochronną. Dopiero wtedy ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Kiedy już wleciała w chmurę gazów, postanowiła wylądować, aby zobaczyć, co skrywa przed nią dym, jednak nie było jej to dane, bo znienacka ktoś naskoczył na nią i przygwoździł ją do ziemi, w miejscy dość oddalonym od dymu. Flair z niezadowoleniem podniosła wzrok na atakującego ją kucyka. Była to klacz, czarnogrzywy pegaz o karmelowej sierści. Pewna siebie mina kucyka informowała, że należy się go bać. Flair patrzyła na nią i zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła, że ów kucyk ją zaatakował. Okazało się, że już pierwsze zdanie, wypowiedziane przez karmelową klacz wyjaśniło wszystkie wątpliwości tej jasnozielonej, bowiem ta atakująca spytała, od jak dawna Flair jest na usługach Złotego Pyłu. Jasnowłosa pegazica nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na nieznajomą jak na wariatkę. W oczach karmelowej klaczy błysnęła gniewna iskierka. Flair odwróciła głowę, aby jej nie prowokować, jednak obcy kucyk potraktował to jako gest lekceważenia. Urażonym tonem wykrzyknął, że nazywa się Warfire i jest członkiem Rubinowej Iskry, więc lepiej, żeby Flair wreszcie się poddała. Jasnozielona klacz doszła do wniosku, że wypełni polecenie karmelowej, była bowiem przekonana, że wtedy będą mogły spokojnie porozmawiać. Warfire zdziwiła się, że zaatakowany przez nią kucyk tak szybko się poddał. Z ciekawości przyjrzała mu się dokładniej i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z oczywistego faktu: Flair nie miała na sobie złotego płaszcza, bez którego członkowie Ruchu nigdy nie wyruszają na misje! Karmelowa klacz natychmiast zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. Ze skruszoną miną puściła Flair, przeprosiła ją i pomogła jej wstać. Jasnozielona klacz uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że każdemu zdarza się pomyłka, a potem Flair i Warfire zaczęły opowiadać sobie o swoich przeżyciach. To zdarzenie bardzo je do siebie zbliżyło i zapoczątkowało wielką, kucykową przyjaźń. Z Lynette Velen Pewnego dnia Flair wybrała się wprost do tajemniczego lasu Everfree. Pegazica potrzebowała kwiatu niezbędnego do jej badań. Wiedziała, że rośnie on tylko na terenie lasu. Gdy klacz znalazła się tuż przed wysokimi drzewami przeszedł jej dreszcz po plecach. Uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że nie zna okolicy i w każdym momencie może się zgubić. Życie w mieście nie nauczyło jej jak radzić sobie z takimi problemami. Z jednej strony wejście do puszczy zaowocować mogło znalezieniem nie tylko kwiatu, ale także wielu innych rzadkich składników, z drugiej zaś wyprawa w nieznane była przerażająca i niebezpieczna. Podczas gdy Flair zastanawiała się nad podróżą do jej uszu dobiegł szelest. Był on cichy z czasem jednak nasilał się i przyspieszał. Pegaz oczekiwał najgorszego. Kiedy dźwięk był słyszalny na tyle, że można było się domyślić iż coś zbliża się w stronę klaczy, pegazica ustawiła się do skoku. Sama nie wiedziała co robi, to instynkt kierował ciałem za nią. Po paru sekundach, które zdawały się być godzinami spośród traw wybiegł radośnie podskakując szary jednorożec. Do boku przymocowaną miał torbę z wydzierganym kwiatem. Z wnętrza wystawały świeżozerwane zioła i kwiaty. Flair natychmiast się uspokoiła. Wykonała tylko dziwny ruch wyglądający jakby zaraz miała się przewrócić. Musiała przecież powstrzymać skok. Oba kucyki wlepiały w siebie spojrzenia. W końcu Flair na jednym oddechu przedstawiła się i poprosiła jednorożca o towarzyszenie. Po krótkiej namowie Lynette (tak nazywała się klacz, która nieumyślnie wystraszyła pegaza) zgodziła się pomóc. Podczas wędrówki klacze zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. Co prawda nie znalazły potrzebnego składniku, lecz świetnie się bawiły. 'Z Pencil Paw' Pencil została zaproszona przez jedną z redaktorek Canterlotu, by napisać artykuł o wielkim festiwalu astronomicznym. Paw od razu się zgodziła, lecz po jakimś czasie zdała dobie sprawę, że nic nie wie o astronomii. Zaprosiła na wyjazd Gallinga, który znał się trochę na gwiazdach. Gdy tam trafili, przywitała ich zielona pegazica w okularach. Opowiedziała szybko o festiwalu astronomicznym. Galling trafił do innego przewodnika, więc Pencil była sama. Jednorożka zadawała Flair różne pytania dotyczące gwiazd, na które panna Darling odpowiadała bez żadnego problemu. Paw cały czas to zapisywała. Pod koniec dnia brzoskwiniowa klacz spytała się Flair, czy może przeprowadzić z nią wywiad. Ta była tym zaskoczona, jednak się zgodziła. Dwa dni później w całym Canterlocie był dostępny artykuł "Pegaz wśród gwiazd", a Pencil nadal utrzymuje kontakt z Darling. 'Z Picture Blossom' Flair i Picture mają znakomite relacje,poznały się kiedy Picture wybrała się do najbliższego planetarium by porobić zdjęcia do swojego nowego,mega superowego albumu,w dodatku temat nowej wystawy bardzo ją zainteresował. Niestety,już po kilku minutach Blossom zgubiła się w budynku i pewnie dalej by szukała drogi wyjścia gdyby nie Flair - odkąd tylko Picture weszła do planetarium,pegazicę zainteresowała jednorożka jednak nie miała większej odwagi by do niej podejść i jakoś zacząć rozmowę. Po krótkim zastanawianiu się Flair przęłknęła ślinę i już miała zaczepić klacz aż tu nagle...ona stała tuż za nią i wesoło wpatrywała się w Darling swoimi orzechowymi oczami. Lekko zmieszana Flair po cichutku przedstawiła się i czekała na reakcję,w odpowiedzi Picture zaczęła nawijać jak katarynka o tym jaki budynek jest wielki,ile mają eksponatów,jakie Flair ma ładne okulary skończywszy na pogodzie na dzień następny. Flair nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć,lecz po kilku minutach wysłuchiwania słów Picture udało jej się wyprowadzić klacz z planetarium,Picture oczywiście musiała zrobić sobie zdjęcie z nową "kumpelą". Od tego czasu są często razem widywane,szczególnie na mieście i w miejscach typu kawiarnia,kino. Zwierzęta Ogólnie pegazica ma troje podopiecznych, sowę imieniem Broke,szczurzycę Euphorię i pieska imieniem Binny. Flair bardzo lubi zwierzęta wszelakiej maści,jest zamiłowaną wojowniczką o prawa zwierząt,nie jest obojętna na ich cierpienie. Znaczek 'Znaczenie' Słoneczniki i niezapominajki - symbolicznie. Słonecznik jako symbol radości którą kucyk odczuwa tworząc i coś się dalej wymyśli 'Zdobycie' taką... późną jakby gimnazjum czy coś wszystkie kuce w jej rodzinie już zdobyły CM, a ona sama, jak palec, gładki boczek była z tego powodu szykanowana wyśmiewana przez rówieśników a także rodzinę cały czas szukała swojego powołania zarzekała się, że nie ma żadnego talentu i jest beznadziejna no i ma urodziny z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej tkwiła w przekonaniu, że już na zawsze zostanie gładkim boczkiem była wyśmiewana coraz bardziej nawet własna matka (ponoć flair miała być adoptowana i od małego być w rodzinie zastępczej) ją szykanowała młoda pegazica czuła się coraz gorzej sama ze sobą w dniu jej 12/13/14 urodzin uciekła z domu zabrała ze sobą brązową, starą torbę, spakowała do niej farby, blok rysunkowy i notatnik, a także kilka innych rzeczy w nocy, wymknęła się z domu kiedy wszyscy spali udała się na pole spała pod gwiazdami, obserwowała konstelacje, gwiazdozbiory chodziła po polanach, lasach, polach słuchała śpiewu ptaków i wszystko co przeżyła, spisywała w swoim notatniku, w obawie, że te wszystkie wspaniałe chwile mogłyby jej umknąć i już nigdy nie wrócić nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że te wszystkie zdania złożyły się na piosenkę i to bardzo długo nie chciała się do tego przekonać po prostu tego nie czuła... i no w okolicach południa natknęła się na pole słoneczników uwielbiała patrzeć na te kwiaty usiadła wśród nich, pochwyciła pędzelek w pyszczek i zaczęła malować nie mogła przestać to sprawiało jej mnóstwo radości tymczasem rodzina ciągle jej szukała jednak ona wcale nie chciała wrócić do domu zaczęło się ściemniać zachód słońca to była kolejna rzecz, którą Flair zamierzała narysować z naciskiem na... zamierzała... Flair nagle usłyszała głos swojej matki natychmiast zebrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i poleciała na chmurę, na której usiadła jej matka zaczęła wrzeszczeć drzeć się na nią zabrała jej torbę i kazała wrócić do domu zniszczyła wszystkie jej przybory, a także prace, które wykonała tamtego dnia Flair była zrozpaczona pobiegła do swojego pokoju zaczęła płakać była załamana płakała dopóki nie zasnęła ze zmęczenia podczas snu jej boczek zaświecił się oślepiającym światłem gdy obudziła się następnego dnia, zobaczyła, że na jej boczku znajduje się jej własny uroczy znaczek! jednak to nie koniec tej historii... przez wiele następnych dni, tygodni, miesięcy, Flair usilnie próbowała dowiedzieć się co może oznaczać jej znaczek szczerze wątpiła w swoje możliwości i wtedy nie rozumiała, że talent to nie tylko umiejętności, ale i radość, którą czerpiemy z wykonywania danego zajęcia Ciekawostki *Z historią znaczka pomogła Amity. *Flair śpi w okularach i nigdy się z nimi nie rozstaje. Tak samo jest w wypadku jej zegarka, zawsze ma go przy sobie. Boi się, że kiedyś zapomni jak odczytuje się godziny, więc jest z nim nierozłączna. *Obecne kolory Flair, to ulubione kolory autorki - tzw. Baby Blue (nie, nie niebieski, Baby blue), biały oraz soczysty żółty. Jak można się domyśleć, wadę wzroku także ma po autorce. *Klacz nie wymawia litery "r" w związku z swoją wadą wymowy, swoje imię wymawia "Flelhl" zamiast "Fler". *Flair uwielbia patrzeć na księżyc. *Kiedy się zdenerwuje, jej włosy nabierają objętości. *Ma nietolerancję laktozy. *Flair bardzo często ma trudności z zaśnięciem. *Ulubione owoce Flair to gruszki. Klacz uwielbia także żelki owocowe (najbardziej malinki) i wszelkiej maści wyroby cukiernicze. *Flair brzydzi się robaków. Zwłaszcza tych pełzających (np. gąsienic). *Jest zodiakalnym Rakiem. *Flair nie przepada za ostrymi i cierpkimi daniami. Nie smakują jej także płatki kukurydziane. *Bardzo często boli ją głowa (zwłaszcza wieczorem) i nie czuje się wtedy za dobrze. Bywa, że staje się przez to odrobinkę opryskliwa i niemiła. *Flair nie przepada za smakiem kawy. *Klaczka uwielbia orzechy - włoskie, laskowe, fistaszki.... *Urodziny Flair wypadają 17 Lipca. *Ulubiony kolor Flair? Biały. *Uwielbia trufle (cukierki), rodzynki w czekoladzie, bakalie a ponadto śliwki w czekoladzie i chałwę. *Kocha całym sercem Wigilię Serdeczności, jej ulubiona potrawa na ten okres to kompot. *Nie znosi portali społecznościowych, programów rozrywkowych (typu Top Model) aczkolwiek zdarza jej się jakiś polubić. *Jest herbaciarą, kocha ten napój całym sercem, klacz znajduje się także w grupie osób, które potrafią wymienić niemal każdy gatunek herbaty, włącznie z historią oraz rodzimym krajem. *Jak pogodzić się z klaczą? Zaserwować jej czekoladę. *Prowadzi notatnik w którym opisuje swoich znajomych, ulubione piosenki, filmy itd *Pisze teksty (piosenki itp) no, próbuje pisać (na razie to wychodzi jak rap, którego klacz jako gatunku nie toleruje) Cytaty Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji